Un discurso para el Rey ::
by SevenestCaelum
Summary: -¿Quien te crees que eres? - ¡Soy el principe de Inglaterra! - Y yo la dueña de esta tienda... ¡Vete!
1. Prólogo

Bueno, esta historia tiene tiempo de estar escrita, hasta ahora hay unos 4 capítulos terminados~

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ;)

La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel..  
¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

Enjoy~

* * *

**:: Un discurso para el Rey ::**

[Prologo]

Sakura Haruno no tenía temor a nada, a menos que sea una época de escases de flores para su tienda, la joven vivía en un departamento que compartía con su tía y una amiga de la infancia. Ella había quedado huérfana de niña, pero heredó su gusto por las flores de su madre, la terquedad de su padre, era algo que se notaba a leguas. Uno de los talentos mas escondidos de la joven, era que amaba escribir todo tipo de cosas, poemas, monólogos, antilogías, versos, canciones, todo. Además de eso, ejecutaba el piano como una verdadera profesional a pesar de tener unos escasos 17 años recién cumplidos.

El pasado de Sakura fue difícil, ella provenía de un pequeño pueblo de Japón, pero con la muerte de sus padres, una tía la trajo a vivir a esta ciudad, pues era ella la única pariente viva que todavía tenía, y que sabía de la existencia de Sakura, su padre era Inglés, pero en un viaje a Osaka se enamoro de una Japonesa, florista como ella. Su nombre mismo lo dice, "Sakura" flor de cerezo, porque según su madre, bajo un árbol de cerezo su padre le pidió matrimonio. Aprendió el idioma Inglés cuando cumplió los 7 años, asistió a la escuela y pudo graduarse, pero debido a que su tía cayó enferma, se vio obligada a abandonar los estudios universitarios, y a trabajar vendiendo flores.

Inglaterra pasaba por una época bastante difícil en lo que se refiere a la realeza, la muerte de la reina golpeó fuerte a su familia, pero el problema era que no habían tenido hijas, solo hijos. Por ley, la primera niña de la familia real al mando debe ser coronada como Reina a los 18 años, pero la fallecida reina Mikoto no las había tenido, al contrario había dado a luz a dos varones, los príncipes de Inglaterra, Itachi y Sasuke.

Estos habían estudiado las leyes desde hace mucho, para saber si un hombre podía ser coronado rey. En las leyes encontraron que frente a la ausencia de una heredera directa, se lleva a votación en el consejo real, y miembros más importantes de la familia real, que en este caso era la Uchiha. Ellos, debían demostrar quién era el más apto para ser nombrado soberano de su patria.´

Para ello, debían aprender protocolo, historia, ser justos y bondadosos, además de demostrar inteligencia para saber "guiar" al reino. Ambos sabían que en política y democracia no tenían ni voz ni voto pero siendo la tradición que Inglaterra debe tener su familia real bien dirigida por una cabeza, debían resignarse a trabajar durante tres meses completos. La carta en la manga de Sasuke Uchiha era dar el discurso más conmovedor de la historia, así seguro tendría la corona en sus manos.

El único problema era que él no tenía ni un ápice de talento en la escritura, es más le aburría leer cualquier tipo de literatura, para él era una completa pérdida de tiempo. El cual se le acababa.

Tenía todos los conocimientos teóricos, pero le faltaba el sello definitivo, su ajuste final: Un Discurso. A espaldas de todos en su familia había reunido a su séquito, para que buscaran por todo el reino a alguien que sepa escribir como se debe, colgaban anuncios buscando escritores, pero no decía para que era, para no despertar sospechas. Nadie acudía al llamado del joven príncipe.

Habiendo pasadas varias semanas, Sakura leyó el anuncio en una pared, decía que daban una recompensa al escritor que se presentase lo antes posible en la puerta del palacio con su escrito en la mano, anunciando que lo tenía listo para la supuesta "Competencia de Literatura".

Así que la joven decidió escribirlo, el dinero era suficiente como para pagar el tratamiento de su tía y sus estudios, la vida se le solucionaría y ella misma sabía que era bastante buena escribiendo todo tipo de cosas.

* * *

Por cada post, regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de Gatitos.


	2. Flower Lady

Este capítulo tiene cerca de tres meses escrito xD Por lo que aún tiene los errores que cometía antes de que una BR me zapeara, así que dentro de poco tendrán una versión mejorada :D

La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel..  
¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

Enjoy~

* * *

Capitulo 1: Flower Lady

"La chica de las flores"

La mañana se abría bondadosa en las calles de Londres, varías personas ya empezaban a abrir sus negocios, y eso incluía a una soñolienta joven de orbes jade. Sakura bostezaba mientras cargaba sus cosas en su bolso, estaba bastante metida en sus tareas cuando su tía la sorprendió, como siempre Sakura había olvidado desayunar.

— ¡Haruno Sakura! ¡A donde crees que vas!– decía su tía con su mal Japonés, cuando estaban solas Tsunade trataba de hablar en su idioma para que no se sintiera tan lejana a su cultura.

— ¿Nani?- respondía en el mismo idioma- Oh, lo siento tía- se disculpo ahora hablando un Ingles bastante natural.

— No has desayunado aun, te conozco de sobremanera jovencita lista.

— Damm, no tengo hambre tía, comeré algo en la tienda ¿Si?

— Sakura, por lo menos comete un croissant, a este paso desaparecerás.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que le hablaba desde una silla de ruedas, esa mujer que era su tía, la misma que le enseño todo lo que sabe ahora, se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en sus pálidas mejillas, acomodo sus rubios mechones y se alejo para tomar un croissant de encima de la mesa, le saco la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y esperar a que su amiga bajara del piso donde había ido a pedir pinzas para reparar el candado de la tienda donde vendían flores, Ino Yamanaka compartía con ella su apartamento, también ella era Japonesa pero se conocieron cuando Sakura vino a vivir a Londres con su tía. Inoichi Yamanaka, también vivió en Londres, pero la historia de su venida a Inglaterra era bastante diferente a la de Sakura.

La saludo en japonés, a lo que Ino hiso una mueca de burla, a ella no le gustaba hablar en japonés. La verdad que ella de japonesa solo tenía el apellido, fácilmente pasaba por una londinense con su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes, ese caminar moderno y su manera de vestir con colores fríos como el lila oscuro y el morado. Mientras que Sakura era completamente todo lo contrario, ella tenía un rostro afilado, sus ojos rasgados y un cabello corto pero bonito. Lo único europeo que tenía eran sus ojos, verdes como el jade, patrimonio de su fallecido padre. La joven peli rosa vestía generalmente con pantalones ajustados, y lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un Kimono, la mayoría de las veces rojo, verde, celeste o rosa. Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a un ascensor, tomaron el aparato que las llevaría hasta el último piso del alto edificio.

Su vida no era miseria, pero tampoco podían darse los gustos, les alcanzaba justa y exactamente para los gastos normales de un apartamento, pero a la hora de hablar de las medicinas de Tsunade, ya surgían los problemas. La enfermedad de los huesos de Tsunade le imposibilitaba para caminar, para eso tomaba medicinas cada día, y supuestamente debía someterse a una operación para reparar el daño en sus rodillas, las cuales se debilitaron debido a su trabajo, el cual jamás le fue contado a Sakura. La joven simplemente hacía lo que podía, había escrito varios libros de jardinería y los llevaba a una librería para que los vendiesen, y el 70% de las ganancias le pertenecía a ella al ser la autora.

Varios minutos después llegaron a la estación de buses, tomaron el suyo y buscaron asientos para esperar el largo camino de 15 minutos hasta el centro de Londres, donde se encontraba la tienda de flores "Purple Bloosom" que era propiedad de ellas dos. Ambas jóvenes pidieron un préstamo al banco para poder empezar su negocio, a esta altura del año ya habían pagado la deuda y eran completamente independientes. Aunque a Sakura le seguía molestando el nombre de la tienda. Según Ino, debía tener un nombre que las identificara a las dos, por lo que la rubia puso el color, y la joven peli rosa el cerezo, y de nuevo por insistencia de Ino, tradujeron el nombre al idioma Inglés.

A pesar de todas las dificultades ellas seguían en el negocio, tenían muchos clientes y sus precios eran bajos, sin dejar de mencionar que las flores eran las más bellas en todo el centro. De pronto Sakura recordó el discurso que estaba escribiendo para el "concurso" y decidió seguirlo tan pronto llegara a la tienda. Ambas bajaron del bus y cruzaron la calle, justo en frente de ellas se erguía la humilde pero bonita tienda, con un vivero en la Azotea.

Ino se encargaba de la caja, ya que ella si había terminado sus estudios universitarios, pero eso no le quitaba lo rubia y que se equivocara aveces, como siempre decía Sakura, en cuanto a ella prácticamente vivía en aquel vivero, ya que amaba tanto las flores por recordarle a su madre.

Sakura saco de su bolso un pequeño bloc de notas, y continuo con el Discurso que había comenzado días atrás después de leer el anuncio en la estación de buses.

_"Sus majestades, es un honor dirigirme a ustedes en este momento, no deseo dar un discurso largo e inconsistente, solo deseo darles a conocer que soy yo, la persona que está destinada desde su nacimiento a la célebre corona de Inglaterra…"_

— ¡Masaka! ¡No se me ocurre nada más! – se quejo la joven en voz alta, hablando en su dulce idioma.

— ¡Sakura, necesitamos más jazmines! – grito Ino desde abajo.

La joven se levanto de su silla y giro tratando de divisar los jazmines, los cuales no estaban. Se les habían acabado y ellas ni cuenta se habían dado, en plena primavera no podían permitirse la falta de las preciadas florecillas. Así que bajo algo agitada hasta el mostrador, le comunico a su rubia amiga que iría a conseguir las flores, aunque no sabía muy bien de donde mismo.

Recorrió las calles, una por una y no pudo divisar ninguna tienda que mostrara indicios de vender jazmines, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego frente al imponente palacio de la realeza, y como si de un milagro se tratase, pudo ver un puesto de flores que vendía sus ansiadas flores lilas.

— ¡Good Afternoon! – saludo Sakura algo sonrojada por la larga carrera.

— Jovencita, ¿que se le ofrece? – se ofreció la joven mujer de cabellos castaños – Me llamo Shizune, un gusto.

— Oh… ore wa – comenzó a decir Sakura en Japonés, pero se dio cuenta de su error – Lo siento, soy Sakura Haruno.

Sakura se asusto un poco por la expresión que compuso la joven florista, palideció de inmediato en cuanto termino de decir su nombre. En un acto más que inesperado para ella, Shizune hiso una reverencia gigante ante ella, y la tomo de la mano.

— ¡Es usted Japonesa! – dijo alegremente – ¡de verdad que lo es!

— Etto… hai – contesto dudosa.

— ¿Que se te ofrece? Sakura-san, dime.

— Jazmines, tengo una tienda, y se me acabaron ¿Podrías venderme algunas flores y semillas?

— Oh no, te las doy gratis, no todos los días veo a una compatriota.

Sakura estaba a punto de negarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía las semillas en su bolso y las flores en un lindo envoltorio. Solo atino a sonreír y agradecer con una reverencia a la castaña tan amable (y rara) que tenía enfrente. Salió caminando tranquilamente, pero no se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó un pequeño bloc de notas, justo cuando la guardia real abría los portones para dejar salir al príncipe Sasuke, a su habitual paseo.

Sasuke y su sequito salieron del palacio caminando, para sorpresa de los guardias que estaban acostumbrados a ver solo rostro desde la limusina. Juugo, su asistente personal noto la pequeña libreta negra en el piso, la levanto y por obra del azar se abrió justo en la página donde estaba el discurso inconcluso que Sakura escribía.

— ¡Suigetsu Imbécil! Quiero ese discurso en tres semanas ¡Tres semanas! – gritaba Sasuke tirando del cuello de su camisa.

— Su majestad, por favor, entienda que nadie hiso caso a los carteles.

— Me importa un bledo, Suigetsu, necesito ese maldito discurso.

— Su majestad – dijo esta vez Juugo – lea esto, por favor.

Sasuke leyó el fragmento detenidamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la calidad de ese pequeño texto, la mente se le ilumino de inmediato.

— Quiero frente a mí a la persona que escribió esto, hoy a la noche.

Suigetsu y Juugo tragaron grueso, Sasuke subió a su limusina y los dejó ahí, en cuanto el flamante auto blanco se alejo lo suficiente, ambos gritaron desesperados.

— ¿Y como se supone que la encontraremos? – dijo Suigetsu un tanto lloroso.

— Etto… creo que les puedo decir como encontrarla – hablo una joven castaña, algo divertida por la situación de los dos consejeros del mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra.

* * *

Recuerden, por cada post regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de gatitos.


	3. Onsei No Princesama

¡Hola! Que más que agradecer sus post y el seguimiento a mi historia, solo me resta esperar que este capítulo les guste.

La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel..  
¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Onsei no Prince-sama**

"El discurso del Príncipe"

Había perdido la libreta ¡La había dejado en alguna parte! Sakura se rebuscaba en su bolso, pensando que por algún motivo milagroso había un rincón en ese bolso rosa donde no había buscado, se dejo caer de espaldas en el piso, horas de trabajo a la basura, no, años de trabajo, porque ahí se encontraban sus poemas y cuentos que escribió hasta ahora.

Si ella fuera una chica dramática, ahora estaría llorando desconsoladamente, aunque en realidad si lo era, por eso es que literalmente estaba tirada en el piso boca arriba, pataleando y quejándose de su maravillosa suerte. Ino entro para decirle que solo faltaba hora y media para que cerraran, pero la imagen deprimida de su amiga le hiso soltar una carcajada que sorprendido a la joven de cabellos rosas.

— ¡Ino! – chillo abrazándola estando ella arrodillada – Mi libreta Ino, desapareció.

— Ya, solo debes volver sobre tus pasos y la encontraras, ahora calma tus ataques de depresión fingida y baja al mostrador, te buscan.

— ¿A mí? Soka* ya voy, no toques las flores – advirtió señalándola, Ino levanto la mano en señal de juramento.

La peli rosa bajo ágilmente las escaleras, haciéndolo de dos en dos, hasta que llego al pasillo que conectaba el depósito de macetas con las escaleras y la puerta hacia el mostrador, abrió con sus manos la cortina de tiras de colores, y de inmediato un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Frente a ella, se encontraba quizás el hombre más perfecto que haya visto, físicamente claro, Sakura jamás se fijaba demasiado en el exterior de una persona, pero no podía ignorar aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza.

En cuanto a aquel joven de mirar ónix, el siguió todos los movimientos de la chica, desde su caminar tranquilo, el bailar de sus cabellos al compás de su caderas, y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero él había venido por algo, no podía distraerse, no sería la última chica linda que viese.

_Cuán equivocado estaba._

— Sakura-san – saludo una chica apareciendo detrás del príncipe – Creo que esto es suyo – dijo la pelirroja mostrando la pequeña pero gruesa libreta negra.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y tomo la libreta con sus dos manos, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos con los ojos cerrados, una imagen tierna para muchos, confusa para el heredero de la corona. La joven se percato de su pequeño espectáculo y se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

— Bien, Sakura-san – hablo el príncipe con voz grave – Deseo que haga algo por mí en compensación por la recuperación de su libreta.

— Supongo que algo podre hacer – respondió ella con una sonrisa, ignorando las verdaderas intenciones del joven Uchiha.

— Necesito que termine el discurso que está en su libreta lo más rápido posible – soltó de una.

— La recompensa se le doblará si lo hace para fin de este mes – aporto la pelirroja mirando afiladamente a la joven.

La chica medito unos segundos la propuesta ¿Solo sería un poco mas de esfuerzo no? Así que con un apretón de manos, sello el trato con ese joven tan misterioso. Pero lo más gracioso de esto era, Sakura no tenía ni idea de con quien hablaba.

Ese hombre la iba a matar, hace dos semanas que venía TODOS los días a ver qué tal con el dichoso discurso, al principio le gustaba poder verlo, ya que le parecía atractivo, pero lo único que él hacía era venir, sentarse en el mostrador, y verla escribir. Absolutamente aburrido, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sasuke comenzó a llamarla solo "Sakura" sin sufijos ni nada, la misma cosa que ella, era una relación extraña, ella le pedía consejos aveces, el respondía brevemente, pero seguía observándola, cosa que a la orbes jade le molestaba de sobremanera.

¿Qué era eso? Esa sensación de calor en su estomago cuando el llegaba, y se sentaba. Era algo extraño realmente, hasta que un día ella decidió romper el silencio y acabar con su curiosidad.

— Sasuke ¿Qué tanto miras? – pregunto con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

— El proceso de escritura de un discurso.

Sakura frunció el seño molesta por la respuesta del joven, era realmente exasperante cuando hacía eso, aveces quería tomar su libreta y arrojársela a la cara.

— Bien, Sasuke, avisare a tu secretaria cuando esté listo, ahora debes irte.

— No me iré, necesito ese discurso en dos semanas y media.

Un tic nervioso hiso aparición en su ojo derecho, ahora había llegado a su límite con ella.

— ¡Te hare tu maldito discurso! He dicho que te vayas ¡Me exasperas!

— Te pagare por esto, solo haz lo que digo – respondió aparentemente calmado.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo ella levantándose de su lugar y tomando el brazo del joven para sacarlo – ¡Vete! Te avisare cuando esté listo. – completo fuera de sus cabales.

— ¡Soy el príncipe de Inglaterra! ¿Tu quien te crees que eres?

— ¡Soy la dueña de esta tienda! ¡Vete! – y dicho esto lo saco a fuerzas del lugar.

Ella cerró la puerta enojada, y se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados, de pronto abrió los ojos estupefacta. ¿Había dicho príncipe de Inglaterra?

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? ¿Un poco corto? Lo sé D:

Quisiera agradecer los comentarios, pero es un poco dificil responder a ellos por una falta de tiempo, así que los responderé por MP una vez que pueda. De nuevo gracias.

Recuerden, por cada post regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de gatitos.


	4. Troubles

**Hola~ no se fíen de que esté subiendo casi todos los días, lo que pasa es que esta terminado hasta el 4 y es ahí donde se me termina la imaginación, tengo un maldito bloqueo y no se como continuar ¿Podríais ayudarme? Se los agradecería.**

**Bueno~ antes que nada (es estúpido, ya dije algo xD) cada capítulo tenia una cancion, no la puse D: pero si desean volver a leer los capítulos estuve editando y poniendo la cancion que escuchaba mientras que escribía.**

**Esta es Trouble de Coldplay **

La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel..  
¡El mas cruel! _Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

Enjoy~

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Troubles

"Problemas"

Era su impresión o ¿Esa** campesina** la había echado de su tienda?

¡A él! Uchiha Sasuke

¡Heredero de la corona de Inglaterra!

¿En qué cabeza cabía?

Permaneció de pie fuera de la tienda, tratando de pensar con claridad, su orgullo estaba en el piso por culpa de esa molesta chica. Pero, lo que no entendió fue porque le gusto tanto esa reacción por parte de ella, le gusto verla roja por la ira, enojada se veía realmente hermosa, pero no quería aceptarlo, el no podía sentirse atraído por una plebeya, jamás.

Luego un golpe de razón llego a él, y se lanzo a atacar sin piedad la puerta de la florería, gritando improperios y toda clase de amenazas, dentro del lugar Sakura le daba los últimos detalles al discurso, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo, lo había terminado desde el tercer día de visita, lo que hacía cuando el llegaba era ajustar palabras de acuerdo a su gusto. Siguió en su tarea golpeando con ímpetu la frágil puerta del lugar, varios minutos recibió una graciosa señal de que se le abriría la puerta; un "¡YA!" característico de Haruno Sakura cuando estaba enojada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes…? – no termino su frase porque una libreta se estampó contra su rostro, callándolo a la fuerza, aunque dejando una notoria marca roja en su clara piel.

— Página 13, disfruta tu maldito discurso, ahora dame mi dinero y vete. – resopló cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Sasuke razonó por unos momentos, ese enojo no le gustaba.

No se veía ninguna reacción agradable en su rostro, en estas dos semanas la había estudiado y analizado, hasta el punto en que conocía cada una de sus facciones, ya que él por su carácter le había hecho experimentar todas las emociones, que eran posible despertar en ella, lo aceptaba… le gusta.

Y eso era un problema, se suponía que solo estaba ahí por el discurso, y en cierta parte para verla ¿Ahora qué excusa tenía? No podría hacer más que pagarle y así lo hizo. Le extendió un sobre color escarlata, sellado con una elegante cinta, cuando ella poso su mano sobre la superficie del papel, la otra persona no quería soltarla.

— Suéltalo — espetó la joven con ira contenida, tironeando seguidamente.

— Hermosa escena, hermanito— intervino una tercera voz, a Sasuke en ese mismo instante, el mundo se le derrumbó.

Itachi, su hermano, su competencia estaba ahí ¿Qué haría ahora?

Intento parecer distante de todo aquello, y soltó el sobre delicadamente, Sakura miro unos momentos aquella rara situación y se encamino a su tienda con paso tranquilo. Afuera de ella, el ambiente estaba más que tenso, la mirada severa de Itachi lo decía todo: Sasuke estaba en graves problemas.

— Con que… recopilando información para tu trabajo ¿Eh, Sasuke? — dijo Itachi mirándolo seriamente, mientras mordía un palillo de brochetas.

— Comadreja, lo que haga o deje de hacer no te interesa — respondió fingiendo estar tranquilo, cuando por dentro podía estar temblando.

Itachi se acerco a él, mientras Sasuke retrocedía dos pasos, tomo la libreta del suelo y ojeó un poco, ante la atenta mirada de su tramposo hermano menor.

— Uh, padre te sacará los tomates del desayuno por esto, Sasuke. — dijo leyendo mas atentamente mientras iba de un lado a otro, esquivando los golpes e intentos de su hermano por recuperar la libreta.

— Tsk — masculló con molestia — Padre no tiene porqué saber nada, comadreja ¡Ahora dame eso!— grito haciendo su último intento.

Como era de esperarse - al menos para Itachi- el joven tramposo cayó al suelo debido a un mal movimiento, furibundo; se levanto con la clara intención de golpear a su hermano, hasta que él dijo algo que lo dejo helado.

— Si las autoridades se enteran de que no hiciste las cosas honestamente, tanto como tú, y tu novia irán a la cárcel — lo miro severamente mientras le regresaba la libreta — espero y te comportes como un adulto esta vez, hermano.

¡Ella no era su novia! ¿Como podía decir eso? Además, el no se sentía tan atraído por ella como para que fuera su novia ¿Verdad?

Itachi se alejo rápidamente del lugar, camino unas calles y subió a un auto negro, mientras que Sasuke intentaba entender toda esta situación y encontrar una solución, dándole vueltas al asunto una idea maravillosa llego a él.

— Suigetsu — llamo a través de la bocina del teléfono — Llama a Karin, dile que compre el vestido negro más caro que encuentre, haz que los del servicio bajen el piano a la sala, ordena a los chefs que preparen una cena espectacular.

— ¿Puede decirlo un poco más despacio? — dijo una voz temblorosa.

— ¡Solo hazlo imbécil!— y dicho eso corto la llamada.

Ahora solo tenía que convencer a la persona que estaba en medio de todo su maravilloso plan, a su parecer no sería difícil, total ¿No era el dueño del rostro más buscado de Inglaterra? Sin dudarlo cualquier chica aceptaría ayudarlo, mas cuando la corona de la patria está en juego, el discurso ya estaba de su lado, pero según todos sus estudios, solo una cosa era más convincente para el consejo real:

Que el heredero a la corona, tenga una compañera que lo ayude a reinar.

Dentro de la tienda, la persona que era el centro de todo ese planeamiento "maligno" en la mente de Sasuke, ignoraba que dentro de algunas horas estaría dentro de un palacio real, anunciando su compromiso. Aunque, Sasuke no sabía que todo eso, le saldría completamente al revés.

Itachi se lo había dicho, le dijo que debía hacer las cosas más honestamente, pero aunque se negase a aceptarlo, todo ese manojo de artimañas que se estaban enlazando dentro de su cabeza, no eran más que excusas para tener a la dueña de los orbes jade más cerca de él.

— Ino — llamó con voz suave — ¿Crees que este dinero alcance para pagar los gastos de la tía Tsunade?

— Claro, Frentona— respondió risueña — Es bastante, y hasta creo que alcanza para la operación que le hace falta.

— Espero que así sea — suspiró mirando por la ventana, llegando a ver como una flamante limusina se alejaba — Ese… ricachón pretensioso.

— Sakura… — dijo con voz triste, sabía que su amiga se había llevado una desilusión, hacia bastante tiempo que no se fijaba en nadie — ¡Ganbatte, Sakura! Dentro de pocos días es tu cumpleaños.

— Todo esto solo me ha traído problemas — resopló levantándose con dirección a el invernadero.

La joven salió despacio de la habitación, subió a su amado lugar y se sentó a regar las plantas más pequeñas. Recordaba una frase que su tía le dedicaba cada vez que había dificultades.

_"The troubles are to show us that we must fight more."_

Pronto entendería el verdadero significado de aquella frase, aunque no de la manera que se espera.

* * *

Lista:

1- Flower Lady - DongBangShinKi ó DBSK

2- Opening 1 Uta no Prince-sama

3- Trouble - Coldplay

Recuerden, por cada post regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de gatitos.


	5. This is called trap

**Holo~~ **

**Aparecio Itachi en el anterior . yo soy una fangirl empedernida de él, he escrito algunos OneShot de parejas crack y el Itasaku esta entre ellas, iré subiendolas mientras las edite, de por sí subir los capítulos de este fic ya es un asco en ortografía tortura mental y visual para mi, esos están como para suicidarse ;_; Sí, soy dramática y menosprecio mi trabajo porque me gusta reirme de mi misma, asi los demás no se ríen de mi (?) Ok no xD Y si, se darán cuenta que soy una traga libros, y mi favorito es Harry Potter **

**Espero que les esté gustando como va la historia y me digan PORFAVOR que les gustaría en el sgte, porque hasta aquí esta terminado y solo tengo media página del 5° chap desde hace meses Ayudenmé T_T**

_La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel.._  
_¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡This is called Trap!**

**"¡Esto se llama trampa!"**

Una tarde más en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, todos caminan nerviosos y bastante ansiosos, faltaban un día para la coronación del soberano de la patria. Aunque ya todos sabían que no podrían entrar al palacio a ver la coronación, podrían conformarse con verla por la televisión o escuchar los relatos por la radio.

Sakura sabía muy bien eso, y por esa misma razón había quitado las baterías de la radio de mano que era propiedad de Ino, a sabiendas de los claros berrinches de la rubia por sacarle el derecho de oír lo que le viniese en gana, aparte de eso, guardo la televisión en el estante más alto que ella pudo alcanzar, no quería saber nada de Uchiha Sasuke ni de su futuro, más después de lo que había hecho el día anterior.

...

_— ¡Sakura! — gritó golpeando la puerta de la tienda— ¡Sakura! ¡Haruno Sakura! Ábreme la puerta, por favor — esto último lo dijo en un susurro, para él era difícil pedir favores._

_— ¡Qué! — respondió esquivando un manotazo de Sasuke, que seguía golpeando la puerta._

_— Necesito un favor, necesito que finjas ser mi prometida en la fiesta de mañana — dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa "inocente"._

_— ¿P-prometida? ¿Qué estas…? — no pudo seguir hablando._

_Lo último que sintió Sakura, eran los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, tomándolos por la fuerza y degustándolos con ímpetu, Sakura al principio se quedo estática, luego reaccionó y comenzó a dar manotazos y golpes secos al pecho del joven, que se aferraba a ella como si la vida se fuera en ello._

...

Hoy era la dichosa fiesta, pero ella se quedaría encerrada en su vivero, y no saldría hasta después del día de la coronación, podía parecer exagerado, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de volverse a encontrar con alguien como Uchiha Sasuke, ese hombre mañoso y mentiroso, y muchos adjetivos calificativos más.

A pesar de estar un poco ofuscada y confusa, sabía muy bien que esa descarga eléctrica que la recorrió desde la punta de su cabeza, hasta la punta de los pies, no era algo que sucedía solo porque sí; el beso le había gustado, y eso la enojaba más. El hecho de haberle correspondido, aunque haya sido por un milisegundo, la hacía dudar de ir a la fiesta, hubiera seguido pensando, pero el incesante golpeteo que provenía del piso de abajo, la ponía nerviosa, y un tic nervioso se asomaba peligrosamente en su ojo derecho.

Bajo sigilosamente todas y cada una de las escaleras, aun tenía el temor de que Sasuke apareciera por ahí, e intentara secuestrarla, ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba.

— **¡Sakura-chan!** — saludo el rubio con una sonrisa radiante, como siempre.

— **¿Na-Naruto? ¡Naruto! Baka, ha pasado tiempo** — logro decir la joven, sorprendida por la visita inesperada del Uzumaki.

Un joven de rubios cabellos y expresivos ojos azules se encontraba ahí, después de muchos años de su ultima, había vuelto a Inglaterra, él era su amigo de infancia, cuando aún estaba en Japón lo conoció y se hicieron grandes amigos, Naruto creció y se hizo un gran artista, desde hace 5 años cada vez que podía venía a visitar a su amiga.

— **Heh heh, Sakura-chan estas muy bonita** — dijo mientras la abrazaba, a lo que la chica correspondió.

— **¿Qué te trae por Inglaterra?** — cuestiono en el abrazo — **No me avistaste que venias, baka.**

En ese momento el rostro hasta ahora resplandeciente de Naruto cambió, frunció sus labios y compuso una expresión de "No se si contarle". La verdad era que Naruto había sido invitado "por casualidad y obra del espíritu santo" a ser maestro de ceremonias en la coronación, en ese momento, aprovechando que estaría en la humilde pero acomodada casa de Sakura, se le había ocurrido quedarse con ella, y así al otro día ir juntos a la coronación, total su amiga jamás rechazaría una invitación sumándole que no lo veía en años.

Para que describir el rostro estreñido que Sakura puso en cuanto Naruto acabó de relatarle su maravillosa idea, primero que nada lo hizo pasar, lo sentó amorosamente en una gorda silla, y acto seguido le dijo el "NO" más rotundo que haya dado en toda su vida, la reacción del rubio fue más o menos similar a la que tendría un niño de 5 años al que se le niega ir al parque temático de Harry Potter en Orlando.

— **¡PERO SAKURA-CHIAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Voy a cantar el himno nacional, comeré gratis, presenciare una coronación! ¡Y tu puedes ir conmigo, onegai!**

— **No iré a ver a ese…** — sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín— **¡Ese ricachón pretensioso!**

— **Pero…**

— **¡NO!** — y Salió con los cachetes inflados tratando de disimular la repentina coloración en su piel.

Naruto siguió insistiendo, insistiendo e insistiendo, logrando solo que ella se le dejara quedarse en su casa, Ino llego más tarde con la tía Tsunade, habían ido por algunas cosas, la calle estaría abarrotada hoy a la noche y mañana a la primera hora de la mañana para la coronación, así que habían traído suministros para al menos… dos semanas (Tsunade tendía a exagerar en lo que respecta a reservas de comida). Pasadas las horas, Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa, tronaba sus nudillos cada tres minutos y recorría la casa desde el tapete de "welcome" en la entrada hasta la ventana lateral donde se podía divisar el edificio de a lado, con las paredes raídas y corroídas por la humedad. Compuso una expresión de francotirador al ver una limusina negra acercándose por la avenida a una cuadra de su edificio, sus temores mas grandes estaban por hacerse realidad, cuando por unos escasos segundos juró ver a Sasuke en la limusina, de donde bajo una mujer pelirroja y con lentes de montura gruesa, a pesar de que estaba a casi 15 metros del suelo juraba ver la expresión desdeñosa que puso al caminar por la calle, donde los hombres que pasaban al lado de ella sacaban su lado más albañil.

Dio un respingo cuando oyó el timbre que le correspondía a su edificio, volvió a mirar por la ventana y vio a la mujer parada frente al tablero del hotel, presionando con furia contenida el botón que por lógica era el de su apartamento (ya que al ver como presionaba, sonaba el de su piso) quiso ver una "S" gigante en el cielo para salir en rescate de quien pidiera la ayuda de Sakura-woman. Como ella lastimosamente no era una súper heroína, nada de eso paso y se vio obligada a ir a atender, así que más lentamente de lo necesario camino cautelosamente hasta el timbre, presiono el botón y hablo con voz temblorosa.

— **¿Mo-moshi Moshi?** — respondió, hablo en japonés en un intento de despistar a la mujer, total ¿Cuántas personas en Londres saben hablar japonés?

— **Déjese de estupideces, Sakura-san, le dejaré un paquete e instrucciones de lo que debe hacer, si no cumple, vaciaremos los fondos del cheque que se le dio en concepto de pago por sus servicios, procure ser cordial y pásela bien**— concluyo la fría voz del otro lado, ese había sido el tono más amable y a la vez imperativo que había oído desde que llego a Inglaterra.

— **¡Pe-pe-pero Señorita! ¡Cumplí mi parte del trato, es injusto!**

— **El contrato y las normas siempre están sujetos a cambios** — y sonó el tonito que indicaba el fin de la comunicación.

Abrió la boca y por un momento pareció que estaba pidiendo explicaciones al timbre, pero la curiosidad termino por vencerla y bajo a la recepción, preguntó por un paquete para ella, y le dieron una enorme caja negra con las letras "Cavalli" en un relieve dorado, una carta tan casi tan gruesa como la caja de zapatos que venía con ella, y un pequeño paquete negro con cinta. Sonrió nerviosa a la mujer de la recepción al ver su mirada curiosa, y subió rápidamente a su piso, llego a su habitación y coloco con delicadeza la caja y las otras cosas en su cama, primero tomo la carta y la leyó con miedo, como si fuera a explotar. Una fina caligrafía rezaba:

_"Dear, Sakura-san:_

_Estoy complacido de comunicarle que esta usted invitada a la fiesta de presentación de postulantes a la corona de este sexenio, rogamos su participación para oficiar de dama de honor del príncipe Sasuke, y regalarnos una pieza de piano con su notable nata destreza en la música. La esperamos en salón de galas del palacio real, en la plaza de Londres a las 10:00 PM del corriente, sugerimos que se presente con la indumentaria ofrecida amablemente por el comité de asuntos reales, esperamos contar con su distinguida presencia._

_Atentamente, su servidor:_

_Sir. Albus Rowling._

~Presidente del Comité de Asuntos Reales."

— **¡This is called Trap! ¡YOU BASTARD**! — profirió Sakura en un grito, que luego reprimió con sus manos apenada por haber dicho tal improperio.

* * *

**You know~ los gatos quieren su leche y por cada post, regalas una caja al orfanato de gatitos.**


	6. Reacción

Cuánto ha pasado? Perdonen mi falta de consideración con ustedes, el colegio me tiene de nervios. Bien este capítulo considero que es un poco más largo que los demás, y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón les guste, responderé a los reviews al final.

_La vida es bella, las rosas son rojas, abril es un mes cruel.._  
_¡El mas cruel! Y Naruto no es de mi propiedad._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Reacción

Para otra persona que no fuera Sakura en ese momento el tener en su cama esa carta, el vestido, los zapatos y el maravilloso collar de diamantes serían lo mejor que les había pasado en su vida, algo así como recibir la carta de Hogwarts. Pero ella no era ninguna joven interesada, y menos una postulante a el colegio de hechicería que leía siempre en libros, se sentía prácticamente como entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría realmente asistir a esa dichosa fiesta sin herir su fiero orgullo? ¿Enserio no había posibilidad de ser Sakura-woman? ¡Justo le tuvo que pasar a ella! A ella, la única persona humana que estaba tentada a rechazar aquella imperativa proposición.

Ella podría ir pero al día siguiente Naruto le reprocharía que estuviese codeándose con la crema y nata de Londres, sin invitarlo a él, siendo que el rubio había echo una proposición similar a la que Sasuke ofrecía, con la diferencia de que, si iba esta noche sería dama de honor de uno de los príncipes y si iba mañana, lo sería del flamante maestro de ceremonias. No habían muchas opciones de donde elegir, se retorcía pensando en que debía ir a una solamente, puesto que si no lo hacía podría perder o el dinero para el tratamiento de Tsunade o la confianza de Naruto, que era más frágil que el reluciente vestido que descansaba en su fina caja. Ganarse el perdón de Naruto era fácil, él te perdonaría todo enseguida pero no sin antes hacerte sentir mal solo porque sí.

Por así decirlo no era la confianza lo que se perdía, tan solo hacer enojar a una de las personas más dulces en la faz de la tierra era pecado capital. Al pensar toda la tarde llego a la conclusión de que Naruto tendría que perdonarla luego de algunos platos de ramen gratis y un bento diario para el trabajo, así que con un ligero nudo en la garganta discó unos números en el teléfono y llamó a una persona que siempre estaba para ella cada vez que necesitaba estar presentable: Deidara Delacour.

— ¿Hola, Deidara? Necesito tus maravillosas manos, tengo que ir a un baile esta noche ¿Estás disponible? — habló la joven con voz suave y temblorosa.

— Mis manos... ¡Están disponibles para esa cabellera rosa siempre, sí que sí! — Respondió animado, para luego cambiar al tono serio de siempre. — Formal o Casual.

— Real. — dijo Sakura, y la bocina de su interlocutor callo al suelo con un chillido.

…

El rubio había llegado 15 minutos más tarde, ataviado con su común traje negro y sus guantes brillosos que daban la impresión de estar incrustados con escamas rojas, suaves al tacto. Llevaba un maletín grueso negro donde siempre llevaba los más exclusivos cosméticos y accesorios que harían bella a cualquier mujer que callera en sus manos, él era de ascendencia francesa.

— ¡MU-E-RO! — exclamó al ver el vestido, con una mezcla de escepticismo y envidia. — ¿Estás segura que no planean un secuestro exprés?

— Sí, aunque preferiría que me secuestraran. — respondió Sakura mientras arrastraba unas sillas plegables al centro de la habitación, que había quedado mucho más espaciosa después de que el rubio arrinconara la cama.

— Bien, tú te sientas y yo hago mi magia, It's Ok? — dijo serio, había entrado en su modo Deidara-Manos-Mágicas-Delacour.

Como una dama obediente Sakura se sentó en una silla plegable, mientras Deidara levantaba su rostro como si examinara un diamante, lo giraba suavemente en distintos ángulos y entrecerraba los ojos acercándose levemente, murmuraba cosas para sí y luego hacía comentarios acertados, como un doctor que da un diagnóstico más acertado que el de Gregory House.

— ¿No has comido bien, verdad? Tú niña, tienes una de las estructuras óseas más bellas que he visto, en verdad, es un sacrilegio. — comentó pasando una loción para limpiar su rostro.

— _Of course not,_ me alimento bien. — contesto con tono afable.

— Mientes descaradamente.

Deidara roció el cabello de Sakura con algo que olía a rosas que lo dejó brilloso y suave, luego lo sujetó con una cinta y le ajusto una vincha al cuello para recoger los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro impidiéndole trabajar con el. Sakura desconocía la cantidad de variantes de maquillaje que el rubio coloco sobre su virgen cutis, pero cuando termino de aplicar los "ocultadores de fealdad" solo sentía un tanto cargada la parte de sus ojos. Procedió luego con su cabello, en realidad no había mucho que hacer porque le llegaba apenas a los hombros.

Para cuando terminó eran las 09:15 PM, y una limusina excelsa aparco frente al edificio, Deidara terminaba de ajustarle algunas cosas al vestido de Sakura y le agregaba algunas cosas que él había traído consigo.

— ¿Estoy decente?— pregunto nerviosa al escuchar el timbre de su piso, sabiendo que venían a buscarla.

— No pareces tú. — sonrió con sinceridad y le plantó un beso casto en los labios, costumbre suya.

Se dirigió directo a la puerta y decidió no ser cobarde, enfrentaría a quien quiera que esté detrás. Con una mano temblorosa giro un poco la perilla, luego el rubio apareció con la intensión de acompañarla, para que se sintiera más segura. Ambos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un muchachito menudo vestido de esmoquin, lucía el cabello celeste claro y al ofrecer una sonrisa a la bella dama que tenía enfrente brillaron unos brakets sobre unos dientes con ligera forma de colmillos.

— _My lady_. — pronuncio solemne. — Permítame escoltarla hasta el Salón de Galas.

Sakura murmuró un "gracias" y asintió dándole a entender a Deidara que todo estaría bien, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro en sentido contrario al de ellos. Camino con pasos temblorosos y errantes sobre aquellos traicioneros tacos hasta llegar al recibidor, que por obra y gracia de Kami-sama estaba completamente vacío. Al llegar a la acera, se encontró con aquel exagerado automóvil y con dos personas más que ella no conocía.

La invitaron a subir al vehículo y se limito a asentir y a introducirse dentro de él. Pasaron unos minutos y se encontraban ya en la plaza central que estaba irreconocible porque no estaban los usuales puestos y cada rincón aquel lugar estaba reluciente, cuando el vehículo se detuvo también lo hiso su corazón. Sasuke estaba parado allí, escoltado, majestuoso y aparentemente esperándole a ella. Bajó con ayuda de un joven pelirrojo y se tuvo que enfrentar a aquél mañoso hombre con el que había compartido tres semanas en un pequeño recibidor de florería.

_Sin quererlo también recordó sus labios reclamando sin permiso los suyos._

— Me alegras con tu distinguida presencia, Sakura. — dijo el besando la mano de la joven.

— Temo que no pueda decir lo mismo. — respondió con un fingido deje de frialdad que casi le sale.

Sasuke reprimió un bufido y le ofreció el brazo para que caminara junto a él, la joven lo acepto a regañadientes y entraron al fulguroso palacio. Caminaban lentamente y las personas los saludaban aquí y allá, la decoración era exquisitamente elegante, culminaba en el centro del salón donde un piano con sus teclas esperando que alguien quitara una melodía de ellas.

— Esta noche serás una princesa, Sakura. — susurró suavemente dándose la vuelta. — Esta noche te compensaré y te daré el debido agradecimiento que mereces. Nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras mis sinceras intenciones de tratarte más amigablemente, teniendo en cuenta que me soportaste durante más tiempo que cualquier ser humano en sus enteras facultades mentales.

_Un lejano rumor musical recorría el salón, llenándolo de una atmosfera triste._

— No comprendo que quieres decir. — respondió con frunciendo levemente el seño.

— Mira, sé que me comporte como un ruin ladrón de méritos, pero tampoco estoy en posición de perder esto, quiero que entiendas que me he preparado para esto toda mi vida. Lo que específicamente quiero que hagas, es que aceptes ser mi novia. — explico con voz queda. Sakura no respondió por lo que siguió hablando. — Tu me gustas, y creo que también yo a ti, todo esto podría ser tuyo. — señaló el entorno con los brazos. — Si aceptaras y me ayudaras por esta noche a ser el candidato perfecto a la corona.

— En síntesis quieres que finja que escribí ese discurso para ti porque estoy perdidamente enamorada, Isn't?— ironizó la joven, soltando una risita.

— No lo digas de esa forma, yo no pensé que en este punto me sentiría…

— ¿Culpable? — lo fulmino con la mirada. — Escribí esa cosa para pagar una operación que le devolverá la movilidad a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, he vivido una vida llena de privaciones y lucha, pero siempre me he sentido capaz de hacer todo por mí misma, jamás en mi corta vida le he pedido a nadie algo que podría hacer yo misma. Hoy me hiciste vestirme como una persona que no soy, aprovechándote de mi situación y de los sentimientos… — calló al instante.

Sasuke la miró con una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y frustración, él ya sabía todas estas cosas y las había pensado una y mil veces, no necesitaba que se las repitiesen más. Lo que más le conmovía de aquella chica era que a pesar de que hubiera mil diferencias, ella le miraba como a un igual, le hablaba y lo enfrentaba como a uno, algo que nadie aparte de su familia había hecho jamás. Justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar con algo, Itachi se apareció de entre las sombras y con cara de pocos amigos susurró algo en el oído de su hermano.

— Sé que no es digno de mí, pero ayúdame y te compensaré con cualquier cosa. — suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

— Espera a que tu hermano de su discurso, y piensa bien en lo que harás, de acuerdo a lo que decidas tendrás mi ayuda, por ahora solo puedo ofrecerte el perdón y algunas notas.— dijo y se retiró hasta el piano, de la nada una voz resonó anunciándola.

— ¡Lady Sakura nos deleitará con una pieza de piano, aplausos por favor!

Sakura se dirigió lentamente al centro del salón, su vestido se ondeaba alrededor de ella y un silencio reinó hasta que ella dirigió unas palabras al público antes de sentarse:

— Uno de esos dos hombres es la razón por la que estoy aquí, solo deseo dedicarle esta melodía desde el fondo de mi corazón….

_Unas notas surcaron el aire rompiendo el silencio y a medida que avanzaba la melodía, la mente de Sasuke se aclaraba._

* * *

Y la pregunta sorteada es de Love and Dead:

-Albus del director de Howarts y Rowling de la escritora de HP?

Yep, usted tiene ante sus ojos a una Potterhead :)

**Y one more time por cada post, regalas una caja de leche al orfanato de Gatitos.**

**See you ;)**


End file.
